


Throne of Lies

by Mephonix



Category: Scourge the Hedgehog - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Corporal Punishment, Cowgirl Position, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fellatio, Fights, King Scourge, Nudity, OC, Penetration, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge the Hedgehog is easily fooled, or at least I thought. I, Nyx, learn quite quickly my summoning to be in the throne room wasn't so that he could discuss matters, but prove just how much control he still had over me. Like he did over a year ago.  This time exposing me as what I was, a really bad liar.</p><p>==<br/>Features a Sonic OC of mine X Scourge the Hedgehog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne of Lies

I felt a cold rush. A simple sickening but oddly enticing feeling at the pit of my stomach. I don’t know just what or why I felt like this, but little did I know this would pin me for what I was known for the most at this moment. A liar.

 

My red eyes watched as I stood in the center of an elaborate stoned throne room, internally I shook, internally I was screaming as I stared at the figure sitting in the golden throne before me.

 

“Let me guess you didn’t come all this way just to apologize?” the figures sharp smile curled as he sat cross legged on the throne, his head cocked to the side in a sense of intrigue that sent my mind into a frenzy of confusion.

 

“I came to let you know that I am not putting myself in harms way, besides, it wasn’t myself who summoned me. You did.”

 

“True true.” his rough voice lit with a slight chuckle as he stood, “Such for a hedgehog of great stance you sure are quick to point all the fingers.” I watched him as Scourge, the evil King of our now kingdom slowly walked down and began circling me.

 

He supported a leather jacket with flames sewn in on the side, a pair of red sunglasses, a dark pair of blue jeans with a pair of thick black boots on, and leather finger less gloves.

 

“I did do so, but for in good reasons.” he asked for the few guards in the throne room to leave, leaving just he and I.  A lone female magenta hedgehog, in a simple blue dress and hair bow to match watching his every movement.

 

“Don’t think of it at nothing, your “highness”.” I stated, knowing one wrong word and it could be my head, “You think that I am truly a subservient, I am only stating that I wouldn’t have come here on my free will.”

 

“And do you Nyx, think that is just peachy, that you could have just straight up decided to now show? You could have defied me from the get go. All over the fact you showed up actually says so much about you.”

 

“Oh and like that makes me the one at fault here?” I growled, “You are now the King, and I couldn’t have defied you on the terms of the law. In any other case I’d just tell you to piss off.”

 

“What is that other case now? Cause it sure sounded like it.” He had a smug look on his face, “Face it, I cut the ties from you when i became ruler for all in good reasoning, but what makes you think that I wouldn’t have you just like you were before hand hmmm?”

 

“The fact that I’m a lot stronger than I was before. That’s how. Honestly I don’t know how you acquired this unruly reign of yours but I honestly still don’t support it. Quick die the King in my eyes.” I snapped at him in an acidic tone.

 

“Oh ho ho! Such treason in those words. They even have a fearsome sounding bark to go with it.” He was truly amused at my words, “I’m only guessing this is another one of your false bravado acts? Also for the fact I’ve known you quite sometime it does beckon a hint of nostalgia.” He circled me, “In fact, I think it’s awfully….cute.”

 

My nostrils flared as I could feel my face getting heated, “You know fuck you! I honestly don’t care how high on that throne you are on, you are not going to berate me as if I’m one of your stinking slave servants around here. So with that I. AM. OUT OF HERE!” I turned to start walking towards the door.

 

A chuckle emitted from his throat. “You think it’s that easy don’t you? You get riled up so quickly.” Quickly he zipped in front of me, “But have your forgotten so easily what I am capable of?”

 

I stood with my hands on my hips with the toughest look I could muster up “I am not so easily controlled.”

 

“Heh. You sure about that?” Slowly he began walking towards me, “Do you think that everything that has happened in the past is going to be thrown out the window so swiftly? That I couldn’t do to you what I did back then, but ten fold worse?”

 

“Well you can take the past and shove it up your ass for all I care.” I growl slightly before taking a step back.

 

“If that’s the case then why are you backing away from me?”

 

“I...I...Because I’m giving you a chance, if...you don’t stop..I’ll… I’ll….”

 

“You’ll do what?” His voice was low and teasing, “I seriously doubt you have the guts to do anything. You never did before, and highly doubt you do now.”

 

“You...you know nothing.” I started walking backwards further, holding my fists up in what was seemingly a well made self defence.

 

“What I do know is that it won’t take me long to put you in your place.” Scourge chuckled, “How long do you think it’d be before I have you screaming for mercy?”

 

“YOU HAVE NO MERCY TO GIVE!”

 

“Heh.” he chuckled, “For once…. You are right.”

 

I wasn’t able to even flinch before suddenly I was suddenly choked slammed, suddenly slammed into the base of his throne then drug up to the seat of it. My neck pressed under his firm grip at my neck.

 

“You get none.”

 

I squirmed against his now pressing weight as he gave me the once over. “Still hot as ever struggling under my grasp….helpless.”

 

“Don’t...get used to it, I’m not going to go down so easily.”  I went to push myself up before he rounded back again slamming me once more he now sat on my thighs his hands still around my throat.

 

“Wanna run that past me again babe?” Not a word escaped me as I only glared, “What’s the matter? Didn’t you have something to say before?” He loosened his grip a bit.

 

“I did you-mmmff”

 

Suddenly he engulfed my lips into a quite forceful kiss his tongue pushing further into my mouth. A familiar taste that I knew more than well. Especially from our last encounter before he became King. Still locked onto my lips I felt him push his hand against my sides rubbing at them with a free hand before grabbing me once more and flipping me with a growl onto his legs pulling me taunt with me still trying to push against him kicking and screaming.

 

“Nah ah!” he scolded as suddenly there was a bout of cold air that suddenly I felt hit my back side as I looked back up at him. I knew exactly what he had on his mind and I wasn’t quite ready to accept the fact of what was going to inevitably happen, “You still remember I am the King, and you have blatantly disobeyed me, and since you are too good to go to waste, I felt like you should deserve my own special brand of punishment.”

 

“What are you talking about you maniac?!?” I screamed as suddenly my questioned was answered as he slowly removed a fingerless black leather glove from his hand with his teeth, holding me in place with his arm he in a swift movement let his hand come down with a loud crack on my backside. The snap of flesh on flesh echoed in the throne room as he came down with another.

 

“Augh!” I cried out, trying to push away from the constant licks I received from his hand. I didn’t need him knowing this, even though he did still from past encounters. He didn’t need to get any gratification out of this. It would be my ruination if it did, “Please...s-stop.” I begged as his hand rubbed at my now raw ass.

 

 _Don’t touch me down there. Please don’t._ I begged silently as he did exactly what I wished for him not to, his wandering fingers slowly made their way to my core on the outside of my lace panties that stood out against the reddened skin. I jumped as his fingers made contact, whimpering as he observed his handy work. A dark chuckle arose.

 

“Oh my. It's no surprise babe that you even still, this day, you are still such a glutton for pain.” He pulled his fingers from me, rubbing them together for emphasis, “Oh so wet, and just from a little spanking? Shame on you.” He continued laughing but it stopped as I spoke out again.

 

“You are vile and cruel.” I huffed, lowering my head staring at his feet as he ran his claws along my backside causing me to flinch at the pain from the spanking.

 

“Yet babe you know you still like it.” He pulled me back around, “Face the music babe, you still want me just as much as the last time. It may have been a year, but you know just what you want, and that’s me.”

 

“Keep dreaming.” I snarled, “Never will I want you.”

 

“We’ll see about that babe.”

 

I in the quickest way possible shot up. Pushing myself from his grip I staggered backwards and I watched as he arose from his throne. Slightly impressed but more agitated that I pushed away from him. “I won’t go down without a fight.”

 

“I wouldn’t have expected any less.” Scourge grins, lunging at me, “This time babe, you’ll be begging me to have my way with you. Just like you did last time.”

 

I quickly dodge and roll as he hits the ground sliding, turning he quickly zips back towards me struggling to grab at my wrists before I twist around. His foot, then sweeps under mind causing me to crash to the ground.

 

"UGH!" 

 

“Nice try bitch.” He chuckles before turning getting ahold of my wrists fully, throwing himself over me and pinning them down the the red carpeted area that lead up to his throne, “This time I’m winning and you can not stop me, so just give up while you have the chance.”

 

My chest heaved as I stared at him, his ice blue eyes stared into my soul. “You are still an ass.”

 

“You are just finding this out?” he cackled, “News flash, I’m more than that.” His black leather jacket he supported drooped forward the metal of it nearly hitting me in the face, “Don’t make this any harder on either of us.” he demanded, “You just need to remember what I did, and what I used to could do…” he leaned forward his mouth to my ear, his voice slowing down in a deep, yet dominant manner, “Just remember what I used to do to your body…”  

 

My breath hitched with a sharp memory piercing my mind as his words rang most true.

 

“Remember when, I would touch you….when I would tease you. Those moments when I would run my fingers along you like this...touching you in right places, making you moan out my name…” His fingers slid down my sides causing me to twitch a bit, “How I would bite you…pull your hair....give you the pain and the pleasure that you not only wanted but....craved.”  

 

A slight puff of air escaped my nose as I stared at him whimpering,  “Then... not only would I would sample your own tastes on my tongue but you yourself had the same privileges as well. You couldn’t get enough of me.” His fingers pushed at my mouth, “You couldn’t resist me… and even now, I can see it in yours eyes, your thoughts of denying me are slowly fading. You are only wishing to me mine like that again." He leaned forward, his ice blue eyes shooting through my soul, "Don’t you… Pet?”

 

The words hit me like a brick house, that word. That simple word he had used it before, instantly sending a chill and shiver through my body. The memory hit me hard, and my whole body tensed at the thought. It was a feeling like no other. His fingers trailed the top of my chest above my dress before leading back to my mouth. “Tell me...is it not what you want? Do you not want me telling you what to do that’ll make you feel so good though it's so bad?”

 

I remembered before...how he'd have me at his feet begging him for just simply his touch. 

 

“Say the word babe. Tell me who owns every fiber of your being? Just what you want. What you are willing to give up to get from me what you need the most?”

 

He knew exactly what he was doing to me as he stared at me keenly. My heart felt as if it was beating out of my chest. A whole year it had been since I was in this same position, in this same state, and it was overwhelming.  With that thought process I only sighed at the decision, I had no other choice, and honestly didn’t want another to choose from.

 

He had won.

 

“I…I’m willing to give…” I swallowed hard. He stared at me with a semi impatient look. Taking a deep breath, I finished my sentence that would give him his wish, “I am willing to give you whatever you feel I should to deserve....as well as any reward you feel I should receive from you.”

 

“Now that’s more like it.” He cooed before rolling from off of me, “Let’s do some testing first of your subservience. Sit up and get on your knees.” He commanded.

 

I obeyed, pushing myself into a kneeling position, and as the underling I felt and knew I was to him, I hung my head awaiting his next order.

 

“Perfect. Just perfect. I knew it wouldn't be long till you gave into my wiles again.”  He slowly bends down pulling at my dresses zipper. “Let's get the real fun started shall we Nyx? Just how far can I push you?”

 

The dress falls at my shoulder revealing the peach skin around my breast mixing into the fur on the rest of my body the only thing contrasting was my high heeled boots, and black laced panties and bra, which he gave me another once over smiling. “So hot babe, just as I remembered.” he growled slightly liking just what he saw.

Scourge slowly walked towards his throne, “Now, I want you to crawl towards me. Slow and steady, then...well you can only guess what I want you to do next. You are already causing a feeling within me to stir babe, and I know just how  you can relieve it.”

 

Sitting down I slowly began to do as told. Crawling so slowly towards him. His breathing became sporadic as he shifted in his jeaned legs pushing his hands kneading at his midsection that I, even from where I was could tell he was struggling with already pressing hard against the fabric. Making my way up a small step I finished crawling the rest of the way as I run my hand of his leg as a held in breath escaped his lips. I slowly pushed his hands away from himself as he rested them on the arms of his throne.  He eyed me as I continued rubbing my hand against the rough fabric keeping as much eye contact as I could as his hand rested under my chin. He hummed slightly as I ran my fingers towards the top of the buttons of his jeans.

 

“M...may I?”

 

He quickly nodded in approval, “By all means, yes.” His lip twitched in a smirk as he watch me unbutton his jeans, slowly pulling the zipper down and spreading the fabric apart, his girth pushed the underside his jeans through a final layer of fabric. He shifted his pants down a bit as I hooked my finger around the elastic on the rim of his underwear. His hands had already found my hair as he pushed a loose curl behind my ear. Slowly pulling down the layer of fabric I watched as his girth came forward, standing at full attention as he pushed the last bit of the fabric onto his ankles as I observed him for a split moment.

 

“Do your worst babe.You know you want it.”

 

The pheromones of both mine and his body already had begun to fill the air as I leaned up looking at him as a satisfied sigh escaped his lips as I slowly began giving him the attention of his most prized organ on him that he himself craved and wanted.

 

Gripping the throne arms once more he braced himself as I slowly began teasing him with my tongue, his body jerking a bit before he wrapped his fingers within my curls, now panting as I moved my mouth along him, before gently licking the underside of his member before fulling engulfing it.

 

“That’s it…mmm…” a happy chuckle came from him as massaged my scalp. My eyes shut momentarily so that I could remember a taste, I felt almost sad that I had forgotten. I rolled my tongue along his tip before going down further.

 

“Agh…Babe…” he panted, “I forgot...just how skilled your mouth was.”  

 

I looked up to see Scourge’s head hit the back of his throne as his chest heaved at my own handy work. His own hips began to roll as I picked up my pace, his grip on my own head getting tighter as he now began moving himself at the same pace as I was, “Oh babe…I could do this...forever….”  Humming slightly I felt him jerk involuntarily as the vibrations rang through his body, his simple moans was quite an ego boost for me as his gloved hand creaked at grasping the side of the throne. “I’m so close….I...I don’t think I can handle it anymore.”

 

Grasping at my jaw and growling he pulls himself from me, with a satisfying pop.  My mouth was wide open dripping as he stared at me with lust filled eyes. “Stand up.” he demanded as he pushed his fingers around my bra clasps behind me, the cold air instantly hitting me as the fabric fell off to the side. He then roughly turns me around pulling my ass towards him, quickly yanking down my panties and pulling them over my shoes.

 

“You are so hot.” he crooned, “Everything….I could ever need.” I looked back at him, as he still observed my still red behind from earlier as he ran his fingers towards my core again, quickly teasing at my entrance as he smirked turning me and slowly making me face him and guiding me to get on my knees spread above him. Entering two digits into my core, he tested again just to see how wet I was before pulling them out and rubbing them together, “You seem more than ready.” Guiding me over him Scourge slowly entered me, his girth thick, pressured against my insides. Holding on my lower back he pushed me in the rhythm he wanted me to go while I rode him.

 

He thrust himself up a bit meeting my now speeding pace as my head lowered at his neck now dragging my lips on his neck as he latched down onto my shoulder with his teeth. A howl escaped my lips as I felt my muscles clench against his now but throbbing member.  Rolling my hips he lifted up from me. The crevice of my neck and shoulder now leaving his dental records perfectly imprinted into my skin. My tongue ran along his neck as I lead back up to his lips engulfing them myself as his hand pulled my hair backwards taunt. His own head leaned forward as I still moved in quick sessions as he pulled one of my breast into his mouth, suckling on the nipple before suddenly chomping down a muffled cackle emitting as he felt me clench again at the bout of pain from him latching onto me.

 

“AUGH! SCOURGE!” I cried as he thrust himself upward quickly taking advantage of my reactions.

 

“Such a slut for pain aren’t ya.” he commented, before reaching forward and rubbing his thumb at my clit rubbing it vigorously before pinching it as I cried out again from the pain mixed with pleasure.

 

“My...my body can’t...can’t tell the difference….” I moaned out as he began rubbing at me again still pushing himself into me.

 

“Of course it can’t.” he observed, breathing out a bit as he held my backside again, his claws digging in causing scratch marks to form, “You are willing to take all I’m giving to you…the pain.. The pleasure….. and you take it all with a grain of salt because babe….you know you are mine.”

 

I only whimper as he licks his lips, “I make ya feel good don’t I babe. Admit it. Admit it to me right now. You love what I'm doing to you. How...how your body forms to mine perfectly as I ravage you.” He pushed himself upward again roughly causing me to moan out again.

 

How could I deny it? He was gifted at what he did, not only as a ruler to the kingdom, but my body too.

 

“Y...Yes Sc..Scourge.” I force out, “I…..love...how you feel and I...i wouldn’t want it...any other….augh….way.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

I could feel myself tense up near to the edge. “Scourge...I’m….I’m….”

 

“Me too babe. Just just hold out...hold out.” His thrusts became more vigorous as had me held hard against himself. I leaned back again as he took my breasts in his own hands pinching and twisting, rubbing, biting and licking me in a final hold. He pushed himself up one more time as I cried out his name before I felt myself pushed over the edge. My whole body felt warm all over. His warm seed entered me as I watched his mouth gape open as he fully came undone himself. My body shuddered against his  as I collapsed against him.

 

His hand rubbed at my back in circles massaging me as I had my head propped on his shoulder. I gasped as he pulled from me as I still sat on his lap.

 

“Well babe…” he breathed out as I shifted looking at him, “I believe that we’ve settled one thing out.”

 

I smiled slightly, “And that is?” I inquired.

 

“That you, Nyx, are an awful, awful liar.” He chuckled slightly tickling at my side grasping my love handles causing to jump before engulfing me into a kiss.

 

He was right. I was the worst. I knew it was foolish of me to try and hide that in the first place. He could always see right through me. A year after our last rendezvous, I now knew, though I may have not remembered that before what he was capable of, I was sure he'd never let me forget that ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to now crawl into my hole and wait to reap the consequences of my stupid life decisions of writing this. LOL! 
> 
> ~ Mephonix


End file.
